


Happiness is a Warm Mulder

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Dialogue prompt- find out in the story -quotes will be in ALL CAPSScully has been keeping something from Mulder and she also has a request for him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Happiness is a Warm Mulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLScully21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLScully21/gifts).



> These characters belong to Chris Carter  
> This is for Lucia Dayni2543 Hope you enjoy it.  
> All comments are welcome

Fox Mulder sat back in his office chair on a late Friday afternoon. It was after 5 pm, but he had lost his sense of time as he sat there contemplating. He was contemplating the mystery that was Dana Scully. He knew she always kept him guessing, but this time it was more puzzling, if not downright upsetting.

A little over the month ago, Scully had given him the most pleasant surprise. After a few days apart following a slight disagreement, he found her outside a local hospital where she had been working on a case of theirs that required consulting a patients records. She had grabbed him from behind, but yet seemed surprised it was him. She put her arm around him, offering to make him tea at his apartment.

They had sat on his couch as Scully told him of the not so coincidental meeting with her old professor, while he was being treated for heart problems at the hospital. When she met Daniel in Med School, he was married but eventually became her lover. After visiting him at the hospital several times, she realized that leaving him and Medical School had turned out to be the right path. She pondered if there was only one right path. While Mulder sat considering the implication of this, Scully had fallen asleep. He looked at her, gently placing a strand of hair behind her ear. His heart filled with love for her, he had covered her up and went to bed. 

A few hours later when lingerie only clad Scully slipped in his bed, his greatest wish had come true. They had started making slow, shy love which turned passionate pretty quickly. He was struck with sharp disappointment when he found himself awake and alone in his bed at daybreak. He assumed regret and no desire to see him caused her to flee. So when he found her post-it stuck to the mirror in his bathroom saying, “Sorry I didn't stay. Just needed to get home to change for work. Last night was wonderful” ❤️S, his relief was tangible.

Since then, they had been enjoying their new intimacy, spending time together on weekends and occasional weeknights. They had been careful at work, although they both sensed Skinner knew something had changed. Being his usual lucky self, soon after they became intimate, Mulder became infested with  
Tobacco Beetles’ larvae and was laid up for a while. But Scully stayed with him for most of the time he was home, taking very good care of him.  
The trip to Hollywood, despite the awful film, was a great time for both of them.  
A night on the town on the Bureau’s dime, plus a night together in a fancy hotel was romantic and fun.

So he was perplexed about Scully’s behavior the last few days. Everything had been great this weekend and at work, at least for the early part of the week. Then on Wednesday, she came in tired and a little grumpy. She didn't think anything he said was funny, nor was she really interested in any of the possible cases he presented. She said no to his offer of dinner after work. He brushed it off as a bad day for her, thinking maybe she didn't get enough sleep. Thursday was a little different, but not much better. Scully picked at her lunch and when he asked if she was okay, she got emotional, almost teary, reprimanding him for thinking something was wrong if she ate lightly, not like the bigger meals he hogged down. 

She arrived today acting like nothing happened. She was nicer to him, but looked pale and made a lot of trips to the bathroom. His worry ran the gamut from her not wanting to continue their new relationship, to the terrifying thought that she could be sick again. As 4 o'clock approached she looked at him and said,

“Mulder, do you mind if I leave a little early?”

“Of course not, Scully,” Mulder replied. Then continued with apprehension, “Are we still on for pizza and a movie tonight?” 

She smiled sweetly at him and said, 

“Is it ok if I let you know a bit later? I'll call you before 7 either way.”

Mulder had said sure but was now feeling a bit confused and hurt as he thought that she wasn't being upfront with him. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, seeing it was 5:30, and left the office. Reaching his apartment, he stripped off his suit, jumped into the shower, and changed into black jeans and a blue/grey tee that he knew Scully liked. He had beer and wine chilling in the refrigerator. He tried not to obsess about her calling as it got closer to 7. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Scully holding a box of pizza and a bag with video tapes in it. He welcomed her in with a smile, ready to forget all his insecurities. They sat on the couch and he offered her a drink. She told him she'd have a small glass of red wine. He brought out her wine and a beer for him as well as plates for the Pizza. He grabbed a piece and was devouring it while he looked at the movies she selected. 

“Little Women, Scully?!” Then he grinned as he saw Star Trek VI was there too.  
He looked down at her and saw her face straining with pain.

“Scully, he gasped, what's wrong?”

She ran to the bathroom, leaving a shocked Mulder, his worries crowding his mind. He was just about to go after her when she came back into the living room. Before he could say anything, she leaned down and kissed him saying,

“I’m sorry Mulder for being so cranky and making you worry.” She continued, almost shyly, “I have my period and it just did a number on me this month.” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ON YOUR PERIOD, SCULLY?”

“I should have Mulder. The severity of my PMS and then the cramping when it came, took me by surprise. It hasn't been this bad in a long time. I mean I get some cramps, but not like these”

“What can I do to help. Do you want to go lie down in bed?”

“I’m sorry I ruined our night. I was looking forward to it. Maybe I should go home so you can enjoy the Pizza and Star Trek.”

“You did not ruin anything and you're not going anywhere.”

Mulder picked her up and, despite her requests to put her down, carried her into the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, her head was relaxed into his shoulder. Mulder put her down,gently. He got out a T-Shirt for her. He helped her out of her clothes and bra and slipped the shirt on over her panties. He pulled down the blanket and she settled down on the bed. He took off his jeans and laid next to her.

Scully seemed a little more comfortable, but grabbed her stomach when the next cramp came.

“Scully, there must be something I can do to help you.”

She smiled at him affectionately, then looked at him thoughtfully.

“Scully, what? You can ask me for anything”

“MULDER, I’M JUST ASKING IF YOU COULD BE MY HEATING PAD?”

Mulder let this sink in and smiled. He took off both their shirts. Kissing her, he put his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. He covered them with his quilt. His warm, bare chest and abdomen pressed against hers as he held her closer to him. The warmth of his skin felt wonderful. It always amazed her how warm his body was. She buried her head into his neck as he cradled her.

Scully suddenly sat up. Seeing Mulder’s curious expression, she told him she just wanted to adjust something. She slid her panties and his boxers down a little more and laid back down on his body. Now Mulder’s warmth was right on the perfect spot. She snuggled back down against him. Her cramps were subsiding, but not gone. Mulder lifted her head and moved close to kiss her. They kissed for a while resulting in both of them getting aroused.

She pulled away from him and said,

“You know, I've read that an orgasm can help cramps. But having sex when I'm on a heavy period day would be such a mess and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be appealing to you.”

You could see the wheels turning in Mulder's head. He told Scully,

“It truly wouldn't bother me, but I can see your're uncomfortable with it. I have an idea. The flow of menstruation slows or stops if the woman is in water right?”

“Mulder, I'm not going to ask how you know that, but yes to some extent.”

With that, Mulder gently lifted Scully off him. He got out of the bed, telling her he’d be right back. Scully heard the bath water running. Mulder came out and asked if she’d like to use the bathroom and to tell him when she was done.  
Scully went into the bathroom, used the toilet, and removed her tampon. There was still a lot of blood. She cleaned herself and climbed into the warm tub. It felt really nice. She called out to Mulder, saying he could come in.

Mulder entered and sat down next to the tub. He was enjoying watching her relaxing and soaking in the warm bath. After awhile Scully sat up and asked Mulder if this was his idea. He said,

“Just the first part of it”

He let some water drain out and then filled it again with warmer water. She smiled but her eyes opened wide when she saw Mulder removing his boxers and climbing in behind her. It wasn't an overly large tub and Mulder hardly ever took baths, preferring showers. But sharing a bath with Scully and feeling her sit between his legs felt nice. He pulled her back against him. His arms reached around her and he gently massaged her tender breasts. 

Scully was feeling so good that she forgot about her period. Mulder was kissing her neck and rubbing his bar of soap over her body. They had showered together, but this was their first time in a bath. She was becoming aroused. She turned her head and kissed Mulder. She grinded her ass into his groin. He moaned and she could feel his erection poking her. Scully lifted herself and slid down on Mulder’s hard, ready penis.

Moans of pleasure escaped Scully’s mouth as Mulder’s cock filled her up. He was saying her name in his low, gravelly voice as he slid his hands over her body. He reached down and slipped his finger in her, massaging her clit. She felt her release coming on fast. Mulder moved his other hand to her nipple and rolled it between his fingers, while he gently bit her neck. She screamed out his name, reaching back to pull on his hair. Her orgasm shook through her as he exploded inside her. He held onto her tightly till their breathing calmed.

Scully laid back relaxing against Mulder. He pointed out the water was getting cold. She pulled the plug out of the drain and watched the pink-tinged water disappear. They stood up and Mulder put on the shower, the water warming and cleansing them. When they were done washing, he stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and handing one to Scully. He dried quickly and wrapped it around his waist. He looked down at her beautiful porcelain body, took a long breath and said,

“ Scully, You can have the bathroom. Is there anything you need?”

She asked him to bring her purse and the T-Shirt from the bedroom. She needed a tampon and the clean underwear she brought in case of a sleepover. Scully placed the worn panties in her purse and used Mulder’s hairdryer. Mulder heard her calling him. He was in clean boxers and the shirt he wore before. She asked him if he had any sweats that were shorts she could borrow. He rummaged through his drawer and found an old soft blue pair that had a drawstring at the waist. They only went halfway down his thigh and he never wore them anymore. He brought them to her. She was brushing her teeth with a toothbrush she left in a cup next to his, so he tossed the shorts in.

He was about to go back to the living room and clean up the food when she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was slightly damp and soft curls framed her face. His T-Shirt hung off her shoulders and the shorts went down past her knees. She looked so adorable it made his heart hurt. He opened his arms and she fell into them. She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back warmly and she smiled and said,

“ Thanks for everything you did for me tonight, Mulder. My cramps are gone and that was so sexy in the tub. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“That’s ok, Scully. Yeah, I loved being in the tub with you. We should do that more often,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “ I was going to put away the food, but we hardly ate any. Are you hungry?”

“I’m actually starving now,” she said.

They went back to the living room. He heated up the pie and brought some fresh wine and beer out for them. It was just before 9 so they had time for the movie. Scully agreed to watch Star Trek on the stipulation Little Women would be watched in the future. The movie was entertaining, maybe not the best one of StarTrek films, but Scully didn’t hate it. Mulder made her laugh by talking in Klingon and when scenes were boring, they made out. 

It was almost 11:30 and they were both beat. Scully helped Mulder clean up and they headed into the bedroom, each taking a turn in the bathroom. Scully came out feeling a hundred times better than earlier. She slid into bed and cuddled up to Mulder. He held her close and kissed her, murmuring,

“Scully, I hope in the future if you’re not feeling well, you won’t hide it from me. I would understand if you didn’t want to hang out, if that was the reason, but I would always prefer a chance to make you feel better.”

“Well, Mulder, now that I know I have my own human heating pad, I’m sure I’ll take you up on that offer.”

She sweetly kissed him, thinking of the whole weekend ahead of them and whispered,

“Goodnight, Mulder.”

He hugged her close, feeling relieved that his worries had been quelled.  
He kissed her hair, saying softly,

“Goodnight, Scully, Sweet Dreams.”

Which is what the night held for both of them.


End file.
